At The Movies
by NyanJai
Summary: Sam can see it...Gabriel can see it...Hell EVERYONE can see it...Apart from from Dean and Castiel...
1. Chapter 1

Sam was reaching the end of his tether. He was trying to research and Dean's fidgeting was highly distracting. He had gone from checking his phone constantly (even though it wasn't on silent), to staring out of the window. Sam frowned and went back to his reading, he had some tricky Latin to remember. After finding himself reading the same sentence three times, Sam realised it was no use. Just knowing that Dean was fidgeting was irritating him. Lowering his book, Sam looked up to see Dean staring absent-mindedly at the door.

"You know, Cas isn't well known for coming in using the door"

Dean turned round and Sam was amused to notice that he had caught his brother off guard, and that he was blushing slightly. "I was..." Dean trailed off. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Not researching?" He suggested, looking at the book laid open on the bed, On the same page that it had been over an hour ago. Dean got the hint and picked the book up and started reading, though Sam was sure that his brother called him a dick under his breath. Grinning, Sam went back to his research.

But if Sam thought Dean was irritating him while waiting for Castiel, he knew things would be worse when the angel actually arrived. He had turned up when they were deciding where to go out to eat and had come along, even though he didn't eat. The whole time he had to put up with the long glances between his brother and the angel. The soppy look Dean kept giving Castiel was making Sam's chicken salad want to make a reappearance.

Bobby sensed Sam's irritation when he called him to double check one of the translations he had made. Sam got as far as saying that his issue was with Dean and Castiel, and Bobby snorted in a knowing way. "They need their heads banging together" One of the phones in the background started to ring. "I gotta go Sam" Bobby said before hanging up. Sighing, Sam returned his cell to his pocket.

He knew what needed to be done, but it was getting his oblivious brother and the even more oblivious angel to realise. Then do something about it. Sam frowned, he knew that he would need help but who. "Brothers really can be a pain in the ass" He said to himself. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Brothers..." he said out loud, thinking the word over. And then Sam had either the best idea ever. Or the most stupid. He was definitely leaning towards stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam spent a long time lying awake thinking about his plan. The longer he thought about it, the more insane it seemed. Yet there was a small voice in his head saying it just might work. Plus he really would be sick if had to watch any more soppy glances.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Dean asked over breakfast, while drinking his second coffee of the day. "Better sooner rather than later" Sam thought. "I was thinking you could go down and get the info on the body, and I want to finish my research while we have the wi-fi here." Dean nodded "Sounds good, could of done with a partner at the morgue though, easier to check a body out when you have someone standing lookout" "You could ask Cas?" Sam offered. Dean grinned and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Cas?"

Castiel came walking through the door of the diner. "Yes?"

Dean put his phone back in his pocket. "That was quick, possibly even a new record" He teased.

The angel looked pleased at this greeting "I try"

"The plan is that we go play FBI today, only can we get the badge the right way up this time?" Dean grinned, remembering the angels bungled first attempts at being an agent. "I will be glad to assist you" Castiel said, while staring at Dean. Dean stared back and Sam felt nauseous.

Once Dean had changed into his FBI suit and headed off with the angel in tow, and Sam had the motel room to himself, Sam was able to put his plan into action.

"Gabriel?"

There was no reply. Sam had half expected this. He wasn't even sure if there was any chance of the Archangel showing up at all.

"C'mon Gabriel, I need your help with something!" Sam shouted. Nothing.

"I better think of a new plan" he said to himself, frowning.

"But I haven't even heard the first plan" A voice said from behind him

Sam spun round. It was Gabriel.

"You actually showed"

"Well you kept ringing on my doorbell" Gabriel frowned. "So what is it you need my help with that dear Castiel can't do? Or are you sick of sharing and think you should have your own angel" His voice was mocking Sam now.

"I can't ask Cas, it kinda involves him" Sam was starting to regret summoning Gabriel. Oh well he was here now. "It's to do with him and my brother"

Gabriel looked at him, then burst out laughing. "Oh that. You want help banging their heads together then?" Sam was stunned. "You..You know?" The Archangel gave him a pitied glance. "Who doesn't know? The more profound bond" Gabriel made quotation marks in the air with his fingers "Plus all the staring!" He made a noise in his throat like he wanted to throw up.

Sam grinned in spite of himself "So will you help me?"

"It could be fun...count me in"

The grin on Gabriel's face was more evil than expected from an Archangel Sam thought "So what do you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

And so the plan was settled.

It was fairly late before Dean got back but he had fetched Sam some food, which instantly made Sam feel guilty about the plan he had made with Gabriel. He had made him promise nothing unpleasant but Sam wasn't sure how much he actually trusted the archangel. Frowning to himself he closed his book and started eating

"You okay Sammy?" Dean sounded concerned . "Yeah just tired, a long day of research. How was your day?" Sam replied "Made a decent FBI agent out of Cas yet?" His brother grinned at him "Not quite, it was better than last time though. No mention of demons but he still needs to get the hang of the personal space thing." Sam grinned and shook his head "I wish I had seen that" He stretched "I'm going to grab a shower, go over what you found out after?" Dean nodded. However when Sam got out of the shower Dean was fast asleep. Sam knew that when his brother woke up and realised what was going that he would be furious. He just hoped the plan worked. "Better get pie just in case" He decide to make sure he got pie

When Dean woke up he was baffled to find himself in a completely different room to the one he fell asleep in. "Man, I've been travelling too long" He said to himself, stifling a yawn. "Sammy?" He turned around to find he was in a single room. "Huh." Where was Sam?

Dean tried again "Cas?" This time he was successful and the Angel appeared "Dean? Where is Sam?"

Dean shook his head "That's what I called you here to ask. I went to sleep in a different room, where Sam was and woke up here. A poky single room with Eighties décor. And no Sam" He checked his jacket "No cell either." He looked up at Cas and they came to the realisation at the same time "Gabriel" they said in unison. Dean groaned.

Knowing that they would have to work out whatever Gabriel wanted before they could get out of this, Dean decided he might as well eat. In between leaving the hotel room and finding somewhere to eat Dean realised that it wasn't just the décor that was eighties. He and Cas were actually in the eighties. They found a place called Katz's and sat down to eat. "So what do you think he wants us to do back here" Dean asked Cas. Castiel frowned. "I don't know Dean, but he wanted me to be here too as I didn't have to search, like last time" Dean considered this with a mouth full of burger. "But why not Sam?"

However before Cas could reply, he was interrupted by a young blonde woman who was making a lot of noise. It sounded like she was having an-

"Excuse me are you okay?" Dean looked over and saw to his horror that Castiel was talking to the woman. She looked at him aghast, Dean guessed she was displeased about being interrupted. Then it hit him. "This is a film" He groaned. He remembered going around to a chicks house on a date and her forcing him to watch it. He shuddered . Chick flicks. He decided it was time to leave as Cas was making a scene, checking the woman for demonic possession, much to the annoyance of the man sat with her. "C'mon Cas" Dean grabbed the angels arm as he pulled him him out of the door and into the street. "I think I know what's going on"

Back in the hotel room, Dean explained to Castiel what was going on. "We are trapped in a film, Cas" The angel frowned. "But what was wrong with the woman" "She um...she wasn't feeling well"

Dean scratched his neck in embarrassment, there were some things he really didn't want to explain. And this was one of them.

"So we know where we are, what do we need to do to get out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Cas spent the rest of their day trying to work out how they were going to get back to the current time, it couldn't come soon enough as far as Dean was concerned, the eighties were bad enough the first time around. Although he had been a child then. An idea popped in his head. "C'mon Cas, might as well enjoy it while we are here"

They found a bar not far down the block, Dean went to get a drink. "Well Hello!" It was Gabriel. Dean made a grab for the Archangels neck but Gabriel neatly stepped backwards. "Aw I guess you aren't pleased to see me Dean. Hi Castiel" Cas had appeared at Dean's side and was glowering. "Send us back. NOW!" Dean looked at Cas, it always surprised him when the usually mild mannered angel got angry. "What he said" Dean affirmed, nodding at the angel.

Gabriel smirked at them. "No can do I'm afraid, however I have come to give you a clue. See I saw you both worrying your pretty little heads about it, and I'm feeling generous" Dean rolled his eyes. "You have a mission to complete before you get out. Here you go" Gabriel passed a bright pink drink with an umbrella to Dean. Dean was just about to tell Gabriel that his "helpful hint" was as clear as mud but as he turned around to do so, the archangel had gone. Swearing under his breath he took a drink of the lurid cocktail. "Not bad" He thought

"So what could this mission be?" Castiel asked. Dean rubbed his chin. "Well he says a mission, and we are in a film. So maybe we have to get to the end of the film. Get the end to happen" He paused. "Of course! Cas, we need to get Harry and Sally together!" Cas frowned "I don't know who they are Dean"

So even though Dean knew what he needed to do, he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Groaning he realised that going back to Katz's was probably the way forward, not something he was looking forward to after Castiel's little scene. So when the next morning came, and he was still in the eighties (he had hoped he might of woken up in present day) he asked Cas to stay behind. The angel was happy to stay behind, he was glued to the small television, watching knight rider. "Look Dean the car talks" Dean had grinned, remembering when Gabriel turned Sam into a talking car. "Not as good as Baby though, right Cas?" He teased. "No" Cas smiled at him "Your car is still superior Dean" Dean couldn't help but smile back at him

Dean was pleased to see when he entered the Deli that the guy was sat on the same table as yesterday, looking deep in thought. Grabbing a coffee, Dean made his way over. "It's..Harry, right?" The man looked up from his newspaper "Do I know you?" "Um..May I?" Dean indicated a seat. "Sure" Harry shrugged.

"So..." Dean was uncomfortable, he was making this up as he went. "I'm sorry about yesterday, about my friend. He's uh...from outta town. He gets excitable at times" Harry smiled "Hey I was sat with a woman faking an orgasm in a busy deli, doesn't get much more excitable then that." Dean nodded "Your Girlfriend? Cute chick...Ballsy. I bet she keeps you on your toes" "No she's just a friend" Dean of course, even with his vague recollection of the film (He had been more interested in the girl he was watching it with) knew this. But he needed to get into the discussion of relationships.

"Really? Dude she looked really into you" Harry looked at him and he saw hope in the guys eyes. "Really" Dean grinned "And I can tell you are into her" Harry blushed. "So what are you waiting for, life is too short. Go tell her how you feel. Take her some flowers. Chicks love flowers" "You know, I will!" Harry lept to his feet "Thanks...um?" "Dean" "Dean...Thank you Dean"

"Time to get back to Cas" Dean thought.. "Mission complete"


	5. Chapter 5

Of course when Dean woke up the next morning he was in for a big shock. "Cas!" The angel appeared "Your plan doesn't seem to have worked Dean" "You think?" Dean was finding it very hard to hide his irritation. "We do seem to be somewhere else though" Looking around him Dean noticed that Castiel was right. "I'm guessing it is another film, just need to work out which one so we know what to do"

Looking around him, Dean could see they were in some kind of cabin. However it wasn't until after he went for a walkabout that he saw where they had been sent this time. "Oh god no!" Kellermans.

"Your brother sure likes his chick flicks Cas" Castiel looked at him "You know this film?" Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Sadly, yes and we are looking for a dude dressed all in black by the name of Johnny"

They spent the afternoon looking around, getting funny looks from residents of the camp who didn't have a clue who they were. Dean soon found out that outsiders were a source of great interest. Then there were all the giggling girls. They struck lucky around 4pm when they saw a car with Johnny in it screech out of where it was parked and down the road. "Cas don't lose that car" Dean yelled

Dean expected that this would mean Cas would go and stop the car and he would catch him up. What he didn't expect was Castiel grabbing his arm and a split second later him dumping them both on the back seat of the run away car. "What the hell Cas!" Dean yelled, as Johnny screamed at two men appearing suddenly in the back of his car. He slammed the brakes on and screeched to a halt and turned around with a frightened look on his face. "Who are you?" "Relax, we are here about Baby" Dean said, trying to sound reassuring. Castiel screwed his face up "Our mission is to unite this man with your car?"

Once Dean had got Johnny to calm down, he explained why they were there. "So you see her dad thinks its you that got Penny pregnant, not that other guy. You should go up there, and do the dance. Baby wants you to be there." Johnny grinned "You know, you are right. You guys should come along, want a ride back" Dean nodded, he much preferred car travel to being zapped places. The talking had taken longer than they thought, by the time they got there the talent show had started. Johnny went straight over to the table Baby was sat at and Dean saw them talking. "It seems to be going well" Cas commented. The couple made their way to the stage. "I think that is our cue to leave" Dean said grinning. "We will no doubt be here until tomorrow, might as well enjoy ourselves" Seeing that the bar was unoccupied due to the mass dancing, he went over and slid a bottle scotch out from the shelf. Slipping it back under his jacket he went back over to Cas. "Lets go"

"So it is a good job that I ended up being forced to watch these crappy films huh" Dean joked, swigging from the stolen bottle. "It has certainly been helpful" Castiel conceded. "I wonder where we will end up tomorrow. I hope Sam is okay" Dean frowned. "I don't know what Gabriel is hoping we will learn from all this"

"Dancing maybe?" Castiel suggested. Dean laughed "You can't dance? I mean of course you can't it isn't something I expect they teach angels." Cas shrugged. "C'mon I will show you" Dean was feeling the effects of the scotch and he got up and showed the angel some dance moves. Castiel started to copy him in a jerky fashion. "Well you would be good at the robot" Dean mused, watching the angels stiff attempts. "How do you dance with someone else. Like Baby and Johnny" Dean laughed. "I don't have moves that fancy but I was king of the slow dance at one point" he winked. Cas looked confused. "Slow dance, you just go slower?" Cas tried swaying from side to side really slowly.

Shaking his head Dean walked over to the angel. "No, like this." He grabbed one of Castiel's hands and put an arm around him. "Now put your arm around me. And copy what I do!" Cas nodded and started mirroring Deans movements." "I'm dancing" Castiel sounded pleased with himself. "Yeah, you are" Dean smirked. "You make a good teacher Dean" the angel said happily. Dean looked up and realised just how near his face was to Castiel's. He suddenly became very aware of the Angels hand on his hip, his breath and the intense blueness of his eyes. He got a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the warmth was spreading. "Um so there you go Cas you can dance" Dean said letting go and returning to his scotch. He didn't see the intense disappointment in the angels face.


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the evening things were quiet in the cabin. Dean found himself finishing his scotch, refusing to think about the dancing or how it had made him feel. Or indeed the thoughts that kept flitting through his head. He was trying to shut them out but part of him didn't want to. Part of Dean's brain was encouraging the thoughts. Dancing with Cas. Holding Cas. Kissing Cas...

"Dean?" Castiel's voice brought him back down to earth. The angel had a curious look on his face, and Dean prayed that he wasn't reading his mind. He felt himself blush. "Yeah?" Cas held up a record. "What does this do?"

_Dean felt a hand move slowly up his spine and shuddered. He felt lips on the back of his neck, kissing gently as they moved around onto his neck and then his throat, while the hand moved to his chest, caressing. He sighed as the lips moved up his chin onto his mouth, giving long bruising kisses. He opened his eyes and looked straight into deep blue ones. Castiel. But he didn't care, and he put his hands on his face pulling him closer, pressing his lips against his and feeling as the angels stubble rubbed against his jaw. He stopped to breathe, taking ragged breaths, lips bruised from the insistence and urgency of the kisses. But like a magnet he found his mouth urged to press against the angel's. He moaned into Cas' mouth as the angels hand moved down his chest, exploring his body..._

"Mr Winchester!" A voice shouted, waking him from his dream. He found himself, as he opened his eyes face down on a desk. Looking up, Dean saw a puzzled looking woman staring down at him. He realised he was probably blushing from his dream and hoped she wouldn't ask him to stand up.

"I have come to welcome you to Padua High" She said smiling at him. "I hope you will enjoy filling in for Ms Perky." Dean nodded. "If you need anything just ask" She beamed at him and left.

Dean could see from writing on the door that he was in the guidance counsellors office. "I deal with demons al the time. How bad could kids be?" By lunch time however Dean decided he would rather deal with the demons. He grabbed some lunch from the cafeteria and headed back, it was about time he found out where Cas was. When he got back to the office, he found Castiel sat in his chair. "I was just going to call you. Where have you been?" The angel smiled at him. "I have been looking for a way out. I tried calling Gabriel but he is ignoring me. Do you know what he have to do?" Dean shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't know this film, and there are like so many people here, its not obvious who we have to help"

Suddenly the door slammed open and an angry teenage girl came through it. "So if you could sort me out that stationary order I would be most grateful" Dean improvised. The angel looked puzzled but understood that he was being dismissed and left. "Take a seat" Dean said, motioning to the chair opposite his desk, while sitting himself.

After a lengthy chat with the girl, Dean really hoped that she wasn't part of his mission. Once she had gone, he read her file. Katarina Stratford was no stranger to the office. Dean rubbed his head, he had a headache, he had no clue what he needed to do. He was beginning to wonder if they would be stuck there forever. "Any luck?" a voice said behind him. "No, sadly" Dean replied. "It's nearly the end of the school day, we need to find somewhere to stay tonight." The angel looked smug. "I have already arranged the sleeping arrangements"

"Wow Cas, this is great" Dean said as he walked into the room. "Remind me to get you to find rooms for us in future" The angel looked very pleased with himself. Dean went over and sat on the bed. "So how did you pay for this anyway?" "I found money. I would expect Gabriel sent it" Dean frowned. "Why would he be sending us money? Is there any left? I'm starving!"

After he had eaten, Dean went over his theories with Castiel. "I'm guessing it was one of the kids that I saw in the Guidance counsellors office. And the one I would say needs the most help is Katarina Stratford" he frowned "If it is her, we are going to be stuck here for good"


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly as the days went by Dean was convinced that it was Kat Stratford that they needed to help. He had seen her in his office on a daily basis for one reason or another and really didn't see her finding a boyfriend any time soon. He stretched back on his chair and yawned, he hadn't slept well for days. The dreams about Cas had continued and Dean had spent hours mulling over what they meant. "You know what it means" the voice in Dean's head replied. Dean frowned. Worst of all, he had woken up from one of the dreams to find the angel looking at him with a curious look on his face. Dean really hoped that Cas hadn't done any dream crashing.

Meanwhile Castiel was posing as a library assistant to try and find out any other information he could to help the mission. From looking at the school records they had found out that Kat had a younger sister named Bianca. Dean was actually impressed at the gossip the angel had managed to compile.

"So Bianca can't date until Kat dates. Cameron wants to date her so has got the model kid...um Joey? He's got Joey to pay another kid to date the sister so that Joey can take Bianca out?" Dean looked puzzled "How does that benefit him?" "I believe his plan is to double cross Joey and take Bianca out himself" Castiel replied. Dean shook his head "Well that plan doesn't have about a million things that could go wrong. Who are they paying to take Kat out?" Castiel started to root around in his pockets going through various pieces of paper until he found the one he was looking for. "Patrick Verona" he said. Dean groaned. "Not the kid who ate the live duck"

Deans chance to talk to Patrick came up later that afternoon when he ended up in his office. "So Patrick what brings you here?" It turned out that the kid had been accused of hanging a classmate from a flag pole. "Is...anything else bothering you?" Dean said, wincing at the frown that appeared over Patrick's face and he actually wondered for a second if he was going to be hung from a flag pole too, when Patrick blurted out "I'm being paid to take a girl out but turns out I really like her and I don't know what to do."

Forty minutes later Patrick left, actually smiling and Dean felt relieved that he had actually done something towards the mission. Later, as Dean is sat on his bed drinking a beer, he tells Castiel about his chat. "I told him to make a gesture, to show her how he feels" He gave Cas a smug grin. "We will be back home soon!" The angel frowned. "What sort of love gesture will someone who eats live ducks give" Dean groaned "I never thought about that! Son of a bitch"

They didn't have long to wait for Patrick's show of affection. The next day, while Dean was plotting ways to get revenge on Gabriel, he heard a commotion outside. Looking out of the window he saw Patrick running along the bleachers, being pursued by some of the other teachers. He heard a noise behind him, and turned round to see Cas. "Did you see what happened?" Castiel grinned "He sang a song for Kat and even roped in the school band." Dean laughed "He doesn't do things by halves. Did Kat see?" The angel nodded "Yes she was doing sports at the time, she looked impressed. Then they took him to detention." "Sounds like its working though" Dean grinned "So I have been having some thoughts about revenge on Gabriel..."

The weekend came and Dean decided it was time they went out and enjoyed themselves. "Today is going to be about fun Cas" He beamed, drinking his coffee. "First stop- crazy golf!"

"But why do I need to hit a ball into a crocodiles mouth with a stick Dean?" Castiel asked,frowning. "Its not a stick Cas, its a golf club. And that is the purpose of the game you have to hit the ball into the hole. It's fun" The angel didn't look convinced "Just give it a shot" Dean said encouragingly. The angel raised his club and swung at the ball, sending it flying off into a group a few holes away. Dean heard a yell of pain but he couldn't help bursting into laughter. Castiel looked at him, indignant. "Okay lets try again...don't hit it as hard this time Cas." Dean teased. "Would you show me?" Castiel sounded hurt by Dean's laughter.

Dean walked over and got another ball from the box. "Right hold your club like you were before." Dean stood behind Cas and put his hands over the angels. He guided the angel into a gentle swing and the ball went into the hole. Cas beamed back at him and Dean felt the full beam of the angels blue eyes on him. He stared back, mesmerised, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could of stared into those eyes all day (and probably would of done) if a voice behind him hadn't yelled "Have you two finished, my kid wants to play here" Dean turned around and gave the man the most withering look he could manage. He turned back to Cas "So when we are done here, what would you like to do next?" Castiel looked thoughtful for a minute then decided. "I want to do some singing"


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel won at the crazy golf. Normally this would of annoyed Dean, but he was too busy thinking about the stare off with Cas. Dean knew that he had been close to reaching out and kissing the angel. The idea was still in his head and it was taking all his willpower not to. He turned to Cas who was sat eating an ice cream, incredibly pleased for his victory. "So you said you want to sing?" Cas nodded. "Okay I know where we can go"

Dean was pleased that the second bar they tried had karaoke, as it meant he could settle down with a drink. Getting his beer he walked over to the table where Cas was sitting. "So where do I sing?" Dean pointed at a small stage. "You go up there, pick a song and you get called when it is your turn. They even have the words on the screen in case you don't know them." Cas hurried over and he saw the angel looking intently at the list. Finishing his beer, Dean went and got another one. "And a double scotch"

"Is you being drunk a good idea?" a voice said in his head, but Dean waved it away. "What if you kiss Cas. You know how close you came earlier." "Well maybe I want to!" Dean said to himself. "You want to what?" the angel said, returning from his song choice. "I want to hear what song you have picked" Castiel grinned at him. "It's a surprise"

Cas didn't have long to wait before his turn. As he made his way towards the stage, Dean noticed a woman making eyes at him and felt jealously rising up in his stomach. Frowning he downed the double, and waited to see what Cas had chosen. He saw the DJ talking to Cas, and then him beckoning the woman who had been making eyes at him onto the stage. They started singing but from where he was sat he couldn't hear properly, though it seemed to be a duet. "Why HER though" the little voice in his voice hissed. The jealously was growing and he downed the last of his beer.

"Isn't that sweet" a voice said next to him. Dean turned around to see a woman sat on the next table, looking at him expectantly. He knew that look, he had had enough one night stands over the years. "I'm Nicole. Can I get you a drink?" "Sure." If there was something Dean needed now it was a drink. Eyes narrowed he noticed that the woman had hold of Castiel's hand. The jealously was raging in his stomach. Then the song finished, and the woman threw her arms around Cas and kissed him. Anger raged in Dean, he saw Cas look over and grin at him and his insides twisted. He never thought the angel might hook up in a bar. Awkward Castiel, the angel with rusty people skills.

A double was placed in front of him, Nicole was back. "Thanks" Dean said, he picked it up and downed it. Glancing back over, he noticed that Castiel was picking out another song, the woman still holding onto him. "You sure can handle your liquor" Nicole said. Dean smirked "I can handle more than that"He said suggestively. He stood up and walked towards the door then looked back at her. Nicole got the hint and followed him. As they got outside the bar, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. "So your place or mine?" she smirked.

Inside the bar Cas hurried back over to where he had left Dean. He wanted to see if Dean had liked the song, he had sang for him. "How appropriate that there is a song called I'm your angel" He thought to himself. It annoyed him that he had to sing with someone else, and that the woman had kept grabbing him. It spoilt his gesture, ever since Dean had approved so much of Patrick's song for Kat, Cas had decided he would do a gesture of his own.

But now Dean wasn't there. He stood at the table where he had left him, there was an empty pint glass, two empty glasses, and a half filled wine glass. "Dean doesn't drink wine" He thought. "If you are looking for your friend, he left a few minutes ago" The bartender shouted over. "Thank you" Castiel said

Exiting the bar he saw Dean heading up the street with a woman. They stopped at a car and it was almost in slow motion that Cas saw Dean grab the woman by the hand and spin her round to kiss her. Castiel felt a cold fist tighten in his stomach as he watched Dean getting into the car and it driving away. Had Dean not liked his song? He had shown Dean how he felt and now he was on his own. The cold feeling in his stomach spread, of all people Dean had rejected him. The angel stood there for half an hour before he realised he was soaked through with rain. Sighing he found himself a covered shelter and sat there, arms wrapped around himself. He didn't want to go back to the motel.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was woken the next morning by what sounded like a hundred children running across the landing. Blinking in the bright morning sun, he looked around him. He had a vague recollection of what had happened last night and he shuddered. His mouth felt like something had died in it, and his head was pounding. Stretching he got out of the bed and retrieved his clothes. Dressing quickly, he decided to leave before being seen.

"You're awake then?" Nicole said, as he walked down the stairs. "Yeah, I..um...I really should be heading off" Dean said, feeling sheepish. Nicole nodded "Okay" she walked over and put a piece of paper in Dean's pocket "Call me?" Giving a nod, Dean walked out of the door. Once out of sight he screwed the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash. "Time to find some coffee" he thought

Getting back to the motel Dean was looking forward to getting a decent sleep. A part of him was itching to see Castiel, though part of him was dreading getting there and finding that the angel had brought the karaoke woman back with him. When he opened the door to their room however it was empty, no sign that anyone had been there since they left yesterday. "Cas?" Dean said. Nothing. "Cas, Where are you?" But Castiel didn't come

Dean spent the rest of the day waiting for the angel to show. But he never did. That night he slept badly, his dreams consisting of darkness and angel wings burned onto the ground. He got into his office at work early, he had no intention of hanging around the motel room, it was just a reminder that Cas wasn't there. Settling down at his desk with a large black coffee, he readied himself for a day guiding students.

There was a knock at the door and the same teacher who had welcomed him to the school came in. "Ahh Mr Winchester, are you busy Saturday? We need another teacher to help set up at the prom" Dean agreed, after all it meant he could keep an eye on how his mission was going. The rest of the day was spent drinking increasingly bigger cups of coffee and pretending to listen to the students that were sent to him. Dean was sure he had put some answers in the wrong place due to the odd looks he got.

The week dragged on mostly the same. Black coffee. Wings burned onto tarmac. No sleep. More black coffee. Struggle to listen to students. Yet more black coffee. And still no Castiel. Dean kept calling him but he had resigned himself that the angel simply wasn't listening. He woke up on Saturday morning after a few hours of sleep and groaned as he realised he was due at Padua to help with the prom. "At least it gives you something to do other than mope." Dean really hated the voice in his head.

Getting to the school Dean reasoned that at least it was quiet. The setting up for the prom was dull work, but it helped take his mind off worrying a little. After he had finished moving equipment onto the stage, he saw one of the other teachers coming towards him "I know you have been here all day Mr Winchester.." "Please Call me Dean" "Okay. I know you have been here all day Dean but would you possibly consider staying to help?" She gave him an apologetic grin. "You see we are a bit understaffed." "Sure" Dean said. After all he had nothing better to do than go back to his motel room alone.

Later on, watching all the students have a great time at the prom, Dean wished he had gone to one when he was in high school. But due to dropping out he hadn't had the chance. He saw Kat with Patrick, who saw him and gave him the thumbs up. Dean grinned, it looked like his mission was complete. He wondered if this time Gabriel might actually send him home. He missed Sam dreadfully, and he hated being alone. Suddenly he heard a shout and saw Kat hurrying away from Patrick, then a Girl punching a smug looking boy. He rushed over to the distraught looking Patrick "C'mon, my office"

"So dude, what happened?" Patrick groaned and rubbed his eyes. "That asshole Joey, he told her about the money, that he paid me to take her out." Dean groaned. "I really like her and I have ruined it" Patrick said, sinking in the chair. Dean felt a jolt in his stomach and realised he was in the same situation. Cas wouldn't even talk to him. He was probably still with the woman from the bar. "You need to explain the situation to her. Show her that the money isn't an issue..maybe buy her a present?" Patrick looked at him. "I know the exact thing. Thanks man" He ran out of the office. "Now just your own little problem to solve" The voice in his head goaded him. "Time to head back to the motel" He said to himself. "But first...Liquor store"

Getting back to the motel room Dean proceeded to start on the scotch. Bottle empty he began again to plead with the angel. "Please Cas, just come back...I need you...Cas!" He laid back on his bed, exhaustion setting in, eyes closing even as he fought to keep them open. After an hour of straight pleading he passed out, half way through begging the angel to come back.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel was sat in a motel across town. He had been here a week, ever since Dean had left him in the bar. He heard Dean calling him, and it took every fibre of his being not to go to him. But he couldn't go. He had worn his heart on his sleeve and been rejected.

"Awww, whats a matter Cas? Lovers tiff?" Gabriel teased. Castiel gave him the dirtiest look that he could manage. "What are you doing here?" "Oh Castiel. Can't your brother just pop in to say hi?"

"You never have before" Castiel replied tersely. "What do you want?" "I came to knock some sense into you" Gabriel said "Or have you gone deaf, and can't hear Dean Winchester calling you?" Cas lowered his eyes "We are not speaking, currently" Gabriel snorted. "Well you might want to tell him that, he keeps calling you hoping you will show up"

"Well I'm not going" Cas snapped "He left me in a bar, left to go and be with a woman after I..." "After you showed him how you felt?" Gabriel said. "Yes. After I showed him how I felt. He left. So he has no right to go shouting for me now" The archangel sighed. "Do you know WHY he left Castiel? He left because you had a woman all over you. I was watching and I saw. You looked to be singing to her, let alone she couldn't keep her hands off you" Cas scowled "You were watching us...?"

"Yes! I was waiting to see if you both finally realised how you feel about each other. See everyone can see it Cas, except for you and Dean. Why do you think I sent you here? I was hoping that being forced to work together solving other peoples love lives you might actually admit it to each other. And I thought it was finally working. But you are both as dense as each other" "So why did he leave?" Gabriel snorted. "He was jealous! Seriously Castiel, there have been so many wires crossed here."

Castiel was looking at his feet by now. "So you are saying..." "YES! Dean Winchester loves you. You will go running into the sunset holding hands and adopt a bunch of kittens together!" "But Dean is allergic to cats" Cas frowned. Gabriel frowned. "Just go and make out or something. Before I change my mind and strand you both on a mountain some where" But Cas had already gone. However Castiel didn't go straight to the motel. He had a plan of what he needed to do, and it would have to be done when Dean was at work.

As Dean got into his office on Monday morning, he wondered if he looked as bad as he felt. Sunday had seen him wake up and only go out to get some of the greasiest junk food he could find, as well as another bottle of scotch. Before going to his office, he headed for the teachers bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw a pale version of himself, his green eyes bloodshot and a good weeks worth of stubble. He frowned at his reflection. Getting to his office, he sat down and hoped that it was going to be a quiet day.

For the most part it was, his only visitor before lunch being another teacher with some reports for him to look over. At lunch he closed the blinds in his room and took a nap in his chair, waking an hour later with an ache in his neck, but it was probably the best sleep he had managed in days. He worried that he might of missed a student, but the next few hours proved to be as quiet as the morning. Dean was actually thinking of leaving early when the door opened. It was Patrick.

Dean had expected the teenager to be miserable after Saturdays events, so he was puzzled at the huge grin that he was wearing. "I've just come to thank you for your advice" He beamed. "Dean smiled "What did you do?" Patrick then went on to tell him about how he had used all the money he had been paid in order to buy Kat her dream guitar. "So it's back on" Dean grinned. "I just wanted to come back and thank you, for all your help"

"Well I'm glad to be able to help someone else's love life, because I sure as hell can't seem to manage my own" Dean frowned. As Patrick left he turned around. "um, Mr Winchester. I know you are meant to be the one who gives guidance here, but you really should just tell the person you care about how you feel." Dean saw that Kat was waiting for him, and he saw the teens walking down the hall. "Well that's my mission done" he thought. "Guess its time to head back to the motel"

Dean was looking forward to getting back so he could attempt to sleep, and wondered where Gabriel would send him next, or if he would finally deign to send him home. He was tempted to go to the liquor store on the way home but then he remembered his reflection in the mirror earlier and stopped off for black coffee instead. Stifling a yawn, he put the key in the lock and opened the door. Shocked he dropped the coffee. Castiel was sat on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean found himself just staring at the angel. Emotions flared through him, and anger that Cas had ignored him for a whole week won out, over the sheer relief to see him. Slamming the door, Dean walked over to Castiel, who stood up to greet him. "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled "I thought you had been killed, you wouldn't answer me. I was all alone" Sadness then won and Dean crumpled to his knees.

"Dean.." Castiel said. He walked over to Dean and knelt down. The bright blue eyes met the green ones and Cas could see the pain he had caused. "I'm so sorry" The angel whispered. He put his arms around Dean's shoulder's and pulled him close. The hunter resisted then let himself be embraced, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Cas listening to Deans steady breath, and enjoying the feel of his hands against his back.

"Owow" Dean said "I'm getting a leg cramp" He stood up and walked over to the bed where he sat and rubbed the offending leg. Castiel walked over and sat next to him. "We need to talk" Dean looked at his shoes. "Yeah...yeah I guess we do. Sooo do you want to go first?"

"Okay. I'm sorry I ignored you Dean. Every time you called I wanted to come to you, but I was at the mercy of my pride. The song..It is called I am your angel...It was for you. I was taking the advice you gave Patrick to do a big gesture. If you...care about someone" Cas looked up at Dean. "I thought you had a thing for the woman" The angel shook his head. "No, the man said I needed to have two people singing and she volunteered. When I came back to tell you about it you had gone"

"I'm sorry Cas" Dean closed his eyes. "I was jealous, I thought you..." He started laughing. "We have been such idiots. Can you forgive me?" Castiel smiled, sheepishly at him. "Only if you can forgive me." Dean put his hand on Castiel's cheek. "Lets call it even." He found himself edging closer to the angel, his gaze drawn to the deep blue eyes. He was just thinking that he should lean that bit further and kiss him, when he found the angels lips on his.

Dean wondered when Cas learned about kissing, and how he could be so good at it. He felt warmth spread up his spine, and all his doubts and fears from the last week dissolve. Dean honestly didn't remember a time when he had felt this safe, the angels hands wrapped protectively around his back, holding him close firmly but delicately as if he might break.

Dean protested when Castiel finally stopped kissing him. "I have a present for you Dean" he said picking up a paper bag off the floor. "You got me apple pie!" Dean was reaching over to kiss the angel again but Cas swatted him off. "Pie first, before it goes cold" he said trying to be stern but failing.

Piece of pie eaten, Dean laid back on his bed. "This is probably one of the best days ever" he grinned, leaning over to kiss the angel who was beaming back at him. "So what made you come back?" he said. "Well actually, it was Gabriel" Castiel replied. "He came and gave me a pep talk, so to speak. Apparently everyone saw our feelings for each other" "Except for us huh" Dean chuckled. "Strange for Gabriel to do something nice for a change" Cas frowned. "I wonder..." "It wouldn't suprise me if my little brother was also involved in this idea" Dean said archly.

Dean felt himself falling asleep. He tugged Castiel's hand. "Lay down" he begged. Cas obliged and Dean happily laid his head on the angels shoulder, resting a hand on chest chest. "You make me feel safe Cas" he whispered. "I haven't felt that for a long, long time." The hand resting on Dean's shoulder tightened, pulling him in closer. The blue eyes stared into the green as they slowly closed, even while Dean was resisting sleep. But close they did and Castiel felt an overwhelming sense of affection for the hunter, more than the love he had felt for his brothers. This was a love he had chosen. "I love you" He whispered, resting his head next to Dean's. "I love you too" came the murmured reply.

Castiel closed his eyes, he didn't require sleep but he wanted to savour the moment. He knew now, that when Dean awoke they would be back home, and he wanted to hold onto these few precious moments that they had left, before they were thrown back into the world that always seemed to throw danger their way.

When Dean awoke, he was afraid to open his eyes, in case the previous night was just something his imagination had cooked up. But he could still feel the reassuring warmth of an arm holding him tightly around his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found the angels eyes staring right back at him. "Hey" he said grinning up at Cas. "I was watching over you" the angel replied. Before Dean could reply the bathroom door opened and Sam walked out. "Dean...Cas...you are back"

Dean stretched and sat up. "Yes we are Sammy. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our little trip into movie land would you?" Sam looked uncomfortable. Dean smirked. "C'mon Cas, I want me some pie." He held out his hand and the angel grabbed it. As they walked out of the motel door, Dean turned around. "Hurry up Sammy" He ordered. Then he smirked and mouthed "Thank you" Sam smiled and shook his head, and he was pretty sure that right about now, Gabriel would be laughing his ass off.


End file.
